


we're feeling fearless

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterfly Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Ladybug, Everyday Heroes of Miraculous Paris, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Someone said something once about the arc of history bending toward justice.They are face to face on the Arc de Triomphe—subtle bit of poetry, that—and she is taking him down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	1. earth dams water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fearless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/616609) by Rena Rain. 



> (it was Dr. King and I'm mangling the quote; I don't know if Marinette would ever have encountered the original)
> 
> This story is possibly best read in View Entire Work mode.

Trade captives. Free his sidekick to free her partner.

Know Hawkmoth knows something about determination and desire, just as Ladybug does.

Trust her cat to land on his feet. Think: Mayura doesn't look so good.

Love her city. Protect her partner. Never take her eyes off the prize.

Trust Hawkmoth with nothing at all.

Know her own desire, and determination, and dexterity, and daring, and _speed_. Watch his eyes.

Trade a half heartbeat longer in Hawkmoth's arm's reach for his staying a half heartbeat longer in hers.

Leap from the Arc de Triomphe, the Butterfly Miraculous clutched in her hand.


	2. water extinguishes fire

Ladybug lands on the cobbles a heartbeat after Chat Noir does, grinning bright and vicious. He's already rolling to his feet: she slams into his embrace, tugs his bell, takes off running under the monument.

Chat Noir stares at the Butterfly kwami—at the Miraculous on his collar—and races after his partner. "You _got_ him?" he shouts: pro forma, disbelieving.

She drops back to match him. "Can you akumatize me?"

" _What_?"

"You akumatize me, or we let Mayura get away, or I have a massive panic attack _and_ we let Mayura get away! I think those are our choices!"


	3. fire melts metal

Léa is already filming—the Ladyblog always takes submissions—so Léa films purple light flashing over Chat Noir as he runs beside Ladybug after Mayura. Purple light flickering from his hand to hers. Purple light flaring over Paris's leading lady.

Margot turns the helicopter so Khadija gets a clear shot of Gabriel Agreste atop the Arc de Triomphe, Clara narrating. Then Margot turns the helicopter for Clara to narrate Khadija filming Butterfly Noir and a swarm of Ladybugs taking flight.

Sophie sees a few of Ladybug flying one way, several scattering, most pursuing Mayura _this way_.

Sophie blocks Mayura's path.


	4. metal chops wood

Alya interviews Sophie, the trembling, laughing young woman who ensured Nathalie Sancoeur wouldn't escape. Alya interviews Captain Hessenpy and Corporal Katz, Paris Fire Brigade, who ensured Hawkmoth got safely down into custody. Alya follows Léa's victory footage with Léa's personal account.

Alya wonders if Hawkmoth _planned_ a second Heroes' Day, centered on Marinette.

Nino calls everyone they know, searching. Adrien lost his father, and would-be stepmother, and—if Hawkmoth wanted what Nino suspects—probably his mother for keeps. Adrien needs all the friends he can get.

Nino doesn't believe Adrien knew before today's news, but he wonders if Lila did.


	5. wood parts earth

Lila boards the _Liberty_ —where Adrien's whole class is hiding until everyone gives up on sending him to his London aunt—ready to comfort him in his time of need. (He needn't know.)

—Marinette is sitting in Adrien's embrace. She glances at Lila once; Kagami watches Lila unnervingly steadily; Adrien hardly lifts his face from Marinette's hair.

"If I were Ladybug or Chat Noir," Marinette continues, "I think I'd go have a screaming meltdown. Then I'd kiss my partner lots."

"Thought you didn't ship Ladynoir?" Adrien murmurs; Marinette huffs; Adrien laughs and kisses above her ear.

— _When_ did Lila _lose_?

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
